yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6
ＴＡＧ ＦＯＲＣＥ ６ | romaji name = Yūgiō Faibu Dīzu Tagu Fōsu Shikkusu | japanese translated name = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | alternate name = | developer = Konami | producer = Konami | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force | platform = PSP | release date = * September 22nd 2011manjyomethunder.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 (PSP) | rating = | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 is the sixth installment of the Tag Force video game series, and the third Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force game. Features * New characters to this Tag Force installment include Aporia, Jean, Dragan, Brodor, Halldor, Sherry Leblanc Yliaster, Rex Goodwin, Greiger, Bruno, Taro Yamashita, Yugi Muto, Paradox, and Z-one. * Characters from previous installments include Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, Leo, Luna, Sherry Leblanc and Jaden Yuki . * New cards to the world of 'Tag Force' include The Soul-Binding Gate, Sleeping Giant Thud, Neos Spiral Force, Dark Spiral Force, Dark Magic Twin Burst, and Bond Between Teacher and Student. * Feature utilizing existing Tag Force 5 Data: Inherit Player's Name and your Deck Recipes, 2000 DP x Player's Duelist Level as bonus, and 1 copy of all your TF5 cards obtained. * This game includes 5000 Cards. In addition, the cards in the game go up to Photon Shockwave, Structure Deck 21: Devil's Gate, Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!!, and Extra Pack Volume 4. * Includes new Xyz Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. UMD recognition By using game's UMD recognition feature with the previous Tag Force games the following can be unlocked: * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force unlocks ??? as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Dark Magician", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel", and 1 copy of "Stardust Dragon". * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 unlocks ??? as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Power Wall", and "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", and 1 copy of "Red Dragon Archfiend". * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 unlocks ??? as a opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Miracle Contact", and "Obelisk the Tormentor", and 1 copy of "Black Rose Dragon". * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 unlocks ??? as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Black Spiral Force", "Cursed Prison", and "Dark Magician Girl", and 1 copy of "Power Tool Dragon" & "Ancient Fairy Dragon". * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 unlocks Greiger (Dark Signer version) as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Gatling Ogre", "Neos Spiral Force", and "Jinzo", and 1 copy of "Black-Winged Dragon". * Passing all 5 previous Tag Force games through UMD Recognition unlocks the cards "Bond Between Teacher and Student" , "Black Twin Burst" and "Berserker Soul". Promotional cards * Sonic Warrior * Influence Dragon * Crimson Blader Gallery TF06-JP-BoxArt.jpg | Box art TF06-VJump.jpg | Tag Force 6 in V Jump Tf6characters-1-.jpg | Screenshots of the new characters TF06-Promos.jpg | Promotional Cards of Tag Force 6 TF06-WRGP and Aporia.jpg | WRGP and Aporia TF06-Zone Confirmed.jpg | Z-one confirmed to be in the game Trivia * This game is the 2nd Tag Force PSP Game to feature a new monster card type from another Yu-Gi-Oh! Television Show. References http://shriek.twoday.net/ Tag Force 6, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's